Shingeki No Kyojin : Subject Zero
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: A boy awakens in ice, not knowing his name or much of his past. He is adopted by the Commander-In-Chief and given a new home, but what happens when the Titans begin making they're move? As a Titan Shifter, what path will this boy take?


**_Shingeki No Kyojin : Subject Zero_**

The boy floated there peacefully. The ice that encased his body was dark and closed off many of his features. The scientists thought the boy's senses' were dulled by the ice. How wrong they were. Their aim was to study the Titan Shifters. To gain a better understanding of them. So they took eleven of the Shifters, either the homeless off the street, out of the military, or in Subject Zero's case, from their homes.

Subject Zero was the son of a poor farmer. Subject Zero could not remember his face though, or that of the rest of his family. As far as he could remember, they had lived inside Wall Maria. Although Subject Zero was taken as a twelve year old. There for three years he heard nothing but bits and pieces of the outside world from the scientists. Things like "Jaeger", "Colossal", "Blade" and an "Annie". The only one of these things that actually got elaboration was "Blade". When he shifted into a Titan, his right arm could apparently turn into various offensive forms, while his left was capable of defensive forms. Other parts of his body transformed apparently, but he never learned about those.

But it all started five years after he had been kidnapped and frozen, that he felt the numbing cold leave him, replaced with a freezing damp. He landed on his knee's and smacked his face off of the cold stone floor, drawing ragged breaths as he did so. He looked up to see guns pointed in his direction. Subject Zero gave himself a once-over so to speak. He had grown, somehow. His long and scraggly body didn't do his own power justice. He saw his reflection in a puddle of water from the melted ice. He quite frankly felt shocked and depressed. His once black short hair had become white and messy. His dark green eyes had become a brilliant ice blue. Why he was depressed? It was all he had to go by to remember who he was. It wasn't much but it was all he had. If he had the black hair and green eyes MAYBE someone would recognize him. But now, he was totally different.

He turned his attention to the armed men and women, their fingers' wavering over their triggers. Looks of disgust, anger, pity and something else on their faces. But they lowered their guns on a wave of a gray haired mans' hand. Subject Zero felt relieved that they lowered their guns'. He took a look at his saviour. He is short, has gray hair swept back. He also has a gray and scruffy beard which was also gray. His face was wrinkled and eyes sunken and tired, like he had not slept for many years. He wears a suit with a bolo tie and a brown trenchcoat that has a white cross on a black background as a symbol.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked in a casual tone. Subject Zero shook his head. In all his years of imprisonment he had never heard of a man of this description. "I am Commander-In-Chief Darius Zackly, head of the three divisions of the military." Zackly told him. Subject Zero was confused, he could not remember these 'three divisions of the military'."Sorry, but I have no idea what that is." Subject Zero responded honestly. The soldiers looked at him either incredulously, condescendingly or gritting their teeth in anger at the blatant disrespect and trickery of the boy.

"Thats alright, I was prepared for that. Tell me, do you remember your name?" Zackly responded still casually, but this time with an underlying gentle tone. "My name is Subject Zero." The boy responded. The soldiers gazes' and glares' softened. They soon turned into looks of pity. Pity Subject Zero did not need. "Get this boy some medical attention, and some new clothes, we'll decide what to do with him afterwards." Zackly told his second-in-command. Subject Zero looked down and let out a 'meep', seeing he was only in ripped brown trousers and a ripped white shirt.

_One year later_

Zackly had adopted Subject Zero, and was given the opportunity to pick his own name. He chose to call himself Zero Schwert, he read in a book in Zacklys' library that Schwert meant 'sword' in an ancient language. He kept the name Zero because he couldn't figure out any other names. Now to the matter at hand.

Zero was beat and his opponent knew it. He was just toying with him now. "C'mon Dot. Just end the game already." Zero told his opponent. "Now now Zero, do you think Titans would be so quick to end a battle?" His opponent replied. "Of course, the Titans care about nothing but filling their over-sized stomachs'." Dot chuckled at Zero's reply. "Very true, they seem to be getting more savage as the years go by. And tomorrow we have another group of trainees going to become cannon fodder." "I don't understand how the old man can approve of this." "Darius, like most old soldiers, believe in doing whatever it takes to preserve humanity, even if it includes throwing young men and women into the fray." On that statement, Dot Pixis ended the game and wallked away, leaving a Zero stuck in thought.

The next day Zero had to accompany Zackly to a disbanding of some trainees squad. The 104th Trainees Squad was apparently one of the best so far. But they say that each year. Each year they get a fresh batch of trainees to chew up and throw into the grinder. Zero could feel looks of curiosity in his direction, he just ignored them and kept his head down, trying to be unnoticed. Which was very hard when you you were sitting next to the head of all three divisions...

Zero had tried to dress in an incognito fashion. He had failed dramatically.

He wore a black vest underneath a white hoodie, which was underneath a light brown leather jacket. On his lower half he wore light brown combats, with three belts. One belt looped around his waist, a second looped around his right waist and hung loosely to his thigh on his left and the third belt criss-crossed with the second, and was symmetrical to it. On his feet he wore knee-high leather boots of a dark brown color.

And just before he got some sleep, it was interrupted by a very loud yell.

"Tomorrow you will apply for your assignments. And today marks the end and the disbanding of the 104th trainees squad...OVER!" "SIR!" The trainees yelled in unison as a reply. 'Why must they be so loud?' Zero thought, clearly annoyed by the yell, much to Zackly's amusement.

Zero decided to take a walk to get some fresh air when he heard some yelling and a crash. He turned to the trainees eating quarters and opened the door for an argument, a rather childish one in his opinion. He was generally unnoticed, apart from a black haired girl with black eyes and a blonde girl with blue eyes. The argument was just about to start, but he pretty much knew what it was about. It happened every year, one trainee is idealistic and wants to destroy all the Titans, while the other wanted the safety and comfort of the inner wall. But Zero sensed another Titan Shifter, and the feeling was coming from the blonde girl with the hooded sweatshirt.

Zero turned his attention to the argument that was brewing.

"Jean." A black haired boy started. "I believe that even without moving "In", the contents of your brain would still be comfortable enough." Zero snorted as did another man sitting across the table from the boy, the only difference was that the man snorted the contents of his drink over the short blond boy next to him. And after a trade of some witty banter (Not really) a fight broke out. One that Zero tried to break up, only to get punched in the jaw and losing a few teeth. He spat out the teeth into his hand, along with a lot of blood, chuckling darkly as he did so, his hair obscuring his eyes from view.

"You have ten seconds to run." He stated calmly. "C'mon your not gonna do anyth-" But the boy that wanted to go to the walls was cut off by Zero. "You're spending your ten seconds VERY well."

**I'm just gonna cut it off there...**


End file.
